


Rocking the Boat

by SubclassSmut



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Beau, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, But only so far as is typical for A/B/O, F/F, It’s mostly smut, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Jester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but there’s some fluff too cuz I’m a soft bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubclassSmut/pseuds/SubclassSmut
Summary: Jester has a problem and Beau’s the only one who can help.This is blatant kink porn, you’ve been warned. If it’s not your thing, don’t read it.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Rocking the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Can you BELIEVE there were only TWO A/B/O Beaujester fics before this? And only 14 for all of Critical Role? A fucking travesty is what that is.

This was not good. This was, in fact, quite exquisitely bad. And the worst part was that it was pretty much entirely her fault. 

Sure, Jester could blame it on the creatures that had crawled up the side of the _Ball-Eater_ last night; they’d done plenty of other awful things. But _she’d_ been the one that cast the _blade_ _barrier inside_ the boat. The _blade_ _barrier_ that she _knew_ was a mistake pretty much right after she’d cast it. It had torn up a great deal of the floor, walls, and deck above, ripping into the wood and tearing it to splinters. She’d been hard at work for the past few hours _mending_ what of it she could, with Gallan following behind her to patch up the larger holes. She’d just now worked her way back into her sleeping quarters to assess the damage there. 

And realized that she’d also been the one to leave her last bottle of suppressant out on her table, instead of safely inside her haversack. The same bottle which was now lying shattered across the floor, its contents soaking into the tattered remnants of her bedsheet. 

Jester sinks down onto her bed, clutching her head in her hands. This was really super very not good. She was supposed to have gotten more when they were in Nicodranas, had  _ planned _ on getting more, but then there was the clothes shopping and the party and the whole thing with Essek and she’d just… forgotten. And she was the only omega on board, which meant that was probably the only bottle on the whole ship.  _ And  _ she was due in just a couple of days; she could already feel it, coiling up like a spring inside her. 

Which means she’s going to be stuck on a boat, in the middle of the ocean,  _ in heat _ , and there was nothing she’s going to be able to do about it except hope it passed quickly. 

“You alright there, boss?” Gallan asks from the doorway. Jester straightens up and puts a trademark smile on her face. 

“Yup, it’s cool! Everything is… cool. Just… fixing my bed!” she rushes out, patting her broken pillow and _ mending _ the gash across its middle. Gallan looks… perhaps a little unconvinced, but clearly decides he’s not going to press the matter. 

“Right, well, I’m gonna start fixing the door so… let me know if you need something, I guess,” he says as he turns around and starts trying to fit Jester’s door back in the frame. Jester sighs and stands up to start cleaning up the broken glass. Maybe she could see if their escort ship had an extra dose of suppressant the next time she sees the guards. If not…

It was going to be a very long week. 

——

The day after the negotiations, Jester had locked herself in her room and refused to come out until they got to Rumblecusp. Something about “having to commune with the Traveler,” which Beau isn’t _ totally _ sure she buys, but hey, she’s seen weirder, and she’s eating the food they bring her, so she’s probably fine. 

It’s the morning of the third day that mild suspicion turns into deep concern, when Caleb comes back from delivering Jester’s breakfast with a face so red it looks like he might combust, and pulls Fjord and Beau aside. 

“I think our Jester is perhaps having a, ah…  _ hormonal _ issue.”

Beau just gawks at him. Fjord sputters for a second before pulling himself together. 

“Are you telling me she’s  _ in heat _ ?  _ Now _ ?”

“It would seem that way, ja.”

“Fuck me, okay. Beau, you know more about this shit than me, doesn’t she have like, a potion she takes for that?”

Beau finally manages to get her voice working again. “Um, fuck, uh, yeah. Yeah there’s uh, like, a suppressant. Sometimes if they take it after it starts it takes a bit to kick in, so maybe it’ll sort itself out in a few hours?” she offers, not especially hopeful. She’s pretty sure she knows  _ exactly _ why Jester hasn’t been leaving her room now, and it’s already been three days. 

“Hopefully,” Fjord says. “I’ll put Shelda on crow’s nest for today, just to, y’know. Be on the safe side.”

Beau wants to scowl at him, snap something about alphas being able to control themselves perfectly fine, fuck you very much, but she can’t help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the thought of keeping Shelda as far away from Jester as possible. 

By mid afternoon, it’s become increasingly clear that the problem _ isn’t _ going to sort itself out. If anything it’s gotten worse -  _ everyone _ has noticed at this point, and they’ve all taken to staying above deck just to avoid the heat scent. 

“We need to do something about this,” Fjord says. 

“She’s just gotta ride it out,” Beau shrugs. “Shouldn’t take longer than the end of the week. In the meantime we can all just spare her the mortification and have like, a camp out up here. Tell ghost stories or some shit.”

“We do not  _ have _ until the end of the week, Beauregard,” Caleb points out. “She will miss TravelerCon at that rate, and even if we could just push that back, what happens if we are attacked? She is in no state to be fighting, and we do not want to be without one of our clerics in a deadly situation.”

“Plus I wanna be able to sleep in my own fucking bed,” Veth says, and the rest nod in agreement. 

“Well, what do you want to do about then? Nobody else here has any suppressant, and if we teleport her back to get some we can’t get back to the ship easily.”

Now everyone’s just looking at her. Some of them look a bit flustered. 

“There is always the, ah, traditional way…” Caleb offers, and Beau does the rest of that math _ real _ fast. All the men are betas, Veth is already claimed, and Yasha’s mark hasn’t finished fading. Which leaves…

“Oh. No. No no no. Absolutely the fuck not. No way. No.”

“I mean I could ask Shelda to do it,” Fjord says, and despite Beau’s brain screaming at her to keep it under control she can’t help the low growl that comes out at that suggestion. “Fuck, okay, chill out, that’s what I thought.”

“Look at it like an opportunity,” Veth says. “You go down there, confess your undying love, and then you fuck like-“

“What the  _ fuck _ , Veth!” Beau spits, trying to grab her, but Veth slips around behind Fjord before she can even move. 

“Beau, relax, we’re all perfectly aware of your, ah… affections,” Yasha says. 

“Yeah, like, we’ve all got two eyes and a nose and you’re not exactly the fucking queen of subtlety,” Fjord adds. 

“And she told us,” says Caduceus. Veth glares daggers him and says, “But I didn’t tell Jester! That’s your job, I’m not touching that one.”

Beau crosses her arms across her chest and leans back against the railing. “So fucking what? She gets a say in this, too. I’m not just gonna go down there and take advantage just cuz the rest of you don’t like the smell. If she wanted… ‘help,’ she would’ve asked.”

Fjord sighs. “Look, just. Just present the option to her, at least? If she says no or you feel like she’s not capable of making that decision just come back and we’ll figure out something else. But she’s _ definitely _ gonna say no if someone else asks, so…”

“If we don’t do  _ something _ we’re leaving her in pain for a week _ and _ risking her missing TravelerCon,” Yasha adds. 

The thought of Jester in pain is what eventually does it for Beau. “Fine. I’ll  _ ask _ . But I want it on record that I hate this.”

——

That’s how Beau finds herself standing outside Jester’s door, holding a plate of food and a cup of tea (“To help avoid any… unwanted complications,” Caduceus had said). She can definitely see what the others were complaining about now; the scent of heat pervades the whole of the gun deck, and it had Beau straining against her trousers before she even made it to the door. She clears her throat and taps her knuckles on the door. 

“Jester? Jessie, it’s Beau, I’ve got your dinner. Can you let me in, please?”

The response she gets is small and pained and it tugs at Beau’s heart. “Go away Beau! You can’t be here right now!”

“Jess, I just want to help. Please at least let me come in and talk so I can figure out how to make this better.”

There’s a moment of silence, then the lock on the door clicks open. After another, Jester answers, “Okay. You can come in.”

Beau opens the door and steps inside. Jester is in her bed, backed into the corner, shivering and wrapped in a bed sheet. Beau fights off the urge to run to her and wrap her up and keep her safe, and instead sets the food and the tea on the table and pulls the chair to the opposite side of the room, and then finally releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

The first inhale is _ intoxicating _ . The smell in the hall is _ nothing _ compared to Jester up close. She smells of cinnamon and fresh bread, with a bit of seawater in the background, and underneath it lies that scent of sweat and arousal that makes Beau’s pupils dilate and her back stiffen. It’s _ calling _ to her, pulling her in, and it’s no easy task to resist. 

“What’s going on, Jester?” she manages to croak out. “You’ve never missed your suppressant before, what happened?”

Jester looks like she’s about to cry. “It  _ broke  _ cuz I was _ stupid _ and left it sitting out when we got attacked and I forgot to buy more at home and the other boats didn’t have any cuz they said they only brought betas for political stuff and it’s all my fault I’m so _ stupid  _ and-“

“Woah, hey, Jessie. No one here is blaming you. Shit happens, yeah? We just don’t want to see you hurting for so long, and we don’t want you to miss TravelerCon.”

Now she’s actually crying. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t think it would get this bad I’ve never done it without a potion before and I didn’t realize it would _ hurt _ so much and I don’t wanna cause problems and I don’t wanna miss TravelerCon and-“

Beau can’t stop herself anymore. She knows it’s a mistake, knows as soon as she does it, but she moves onto Jester’s bed and pulls her close, holding her head against her chest with one hand and stroking her back with the other. “Shh, Jessie, it’s okay. We’ll get it fixed. We can have Caleb bring us back to Nicodranas and you can stock up again, and then we can like, bother Essek to get us back or something. He owes us like,  _ huge _ time now.”

Jester relaxes into her instantly, and wraps her arms around her midsection, and Beau starts to think this was a _ really _ bad plan because _ fucking hell, she hasn’t got anything on under that sheet _ . Jester nuzzles against her, murmuring, “You smell good, Beau. Like,  _ really  _ good. Like new books and candles and… other stuff.”

_ Shit. Fuck fuck shit.  _ “That’s the heat talking, Jester, don’t listen to it. I’m just gonna go get Caleb to draw us a circle and-“ She tries to pull away, but _ fuck _ , Jester is strong, and that’s making this situation worse in more ways than one.

“No. Stay here. Please?” Jester looks up at Beau, eyes wide, pupils shot, breath ragged, and Beau’s control is worn razor thin. 

“Jessie, if I stay I’m not gonna… I don’t wanna take advantage.”

“Is it still taking advantage if I tell you I’ve wanted this for _ weeks _ ?” Jester murmurs, hands moving over the buttons on Beau’s shirt. Beau’s brain fully short-circuits. “Wha…”

Jester elaborates in a rush, “It’s just, I thought I was supposed to find some big strong alpha man like in all the stories, and for a while I was kinda like projecting that onto Fjord or something but he’s not an alpha and also maybe I never really liked him that way in the first place, but then there was you and you’re my best friend and you were all sweet and gentle with me and you do all the stupid sexy monk stuff and I feel  _ awful _ whenever you go off with other girls which is really dumb and I dunno if I like girls or not but I like  _ you _ and mmmf!”

Beau silences her with a kiss as the last thread of her self-control snaps in half. Jester’s lips are burning hot and _ so _ soft and Beau never wants to let them go ever again. Jester brings her arms up around Beau’s neck, and as she does the sheet falls away. 

They pull back to take a breath and Beau lets her eyes travel down Jester’s body; she’s absolutely gorgeous, miles and miles of light blue skin shining with sweat and flushed violet in all the best places, a smattering of freckles across full breasts capped with diamond hard dark blue nipples, a neatly trimmed patch of blue hair between her thighs that Beau can tell from her is _ drenched  _ with slick. Her breath catches in her throat, heart rate skyrocketing, cock fully,  _ painfully _ erect under her pants. 

Jester giggles and moves Beau’s hands down onto her hips. “You’re allowed to touch,” she teases. Beau swallows as she lets her hands glide over feverish,  _ impossibly _ soft skin. 

“Jessie, if we do this now we’re  _ not _ gonna be able to stop. You know that, right?”

“Who says I want to stop?” Jester whispers, climbing into Beau’s lap before pushing forward into another heated kiss, fingers furiously undoing Beau’s shirt. Coherent thought escapes Beau, and all she can think of is how much she _ needs _ to run her hands all over that beautiful blue body. She brings her hands up across Jester’s belly and over her breasts, and Jester  _ moans  _ into her mouth, pushing her hips down against Beau’s crotch as she finally manages to pull off Beau’s shirt and throw it to the floor. 

Beau breaks the kiss and trails her lips down, across her jaw and over her throat, down her chest and over her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling gently. Jester mewls and arches into her, hands gripping Beau’s head against her chest as she grinds herself into Beau, soaking through her trousers. Beau’s own hands come up to untie her breastband, slipping it off and tossing it aside. 

Jester moves her hands onto Beau’s shoulders and pushes her back onto the bed, picking up one leg to start pulling off her boot. “Pants off, now,” she says, and Beau obliges her, undoing her belt and pushing down her trousers just as Jester succeeds in removing both of her shoes. She’s just as exposed as Jester now, breasts bare and nine inches standing fully erect between them. Jester stares at it, eyes wide. 

“Beau, you’re fucking  _ hung _ , how did I never notice that,” she says, more statement than question. Beau shrugs. 

“Female alphas are usually more grower than shower, I guess.”

“Well you _ definitely _ did a lot of growing,” Jester says, as she moves forward so she’s holding herself just above it. “I need this inside me right the fuck now.”

Now it’s Beau’s turn for a wide-eyed stare. “Uh, not that I think that’s a _ bad _ idea but don’t you want to, I dunno, get more warmed or something?” Jester just rolls her eyes. 

“We can do other stuff next time, right now I’ve been _drenched_ for _days_ and I’m so _empty_ and I need it right. Fucking. _Now_ ,” she says, lining Beau’s cock up with her entrance and punctuating her statement by dropping herself onto it. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth falls open in a silent moan as she takes it nearly all the way in one go. 

Beau nearly has to close her eyes and think of beaches to stop herself from thrusting up into Jester. She feels  _ amazing _ , molten silk wrapped around her like a vice, and her instincts are  _ screaming _ at her to _ take,  _ to _ fuck _ , but she is deadly determined to let Jester set her own pace. 

Jester slowly but surely pushes herself all the way to the base, one hand moving over her stomach as if she could _ feel _ herself being opened up under her fingertips, before letting herself collapse against Beau’s chest. Beau strokes a hand down her back, and uses the other to brush Jester’s hair out of her eyes. “You okay, Jess?”

Jester bites her lip and nods, slowly gyrating her hips against Beau’s. “It’s good, it’s _ so _ good, ‘m just… getting used to it,” she mutters. She starts to move, barely lifting herself up at first and building to a slow rocking, back and forth, dragging herself _ deliciously _ up and down on Beau’s length. Beau tastes blood as she bites into her lip, desperately straining to resist the urge to take control. 

Jester pushes herself up, pulling Beau after her until she’s once again sitting in Beau’s lap. Beau’s hands find her ass, and her lips find her throat, as Jester begins moving faster, fucking herself on Beau’s cock. Whimpers and mewls become gasps and moans as the pace increases, Beau groaning into Jester’s skin as she lavishes kisses across her upper body. She can feel the beginnings of her knot forming, and Jester grinds down onto it, whining with frustration. 

“Beauuu, you’re not  _ moving _ !”

“I’m _ trying _ to let  _ you _ control it; I don’t want to do something you don’t want,” Beau replies. 

“Beau,” Jester says, using one finger to tip Beau’s chin up so she can look her in the eye. “I trust you. I  _ want _ you to fuck me. I  _ want  _ you to  _ take  _ me, alpha.”

With that, Beau’s instincts refuse to be denied any longer, and she surges forward, pushing Jester back against the pillows. Jester wraps her arms and legs around Beau and cries her name as Beau takes up a ferocious pace, fucking into her as fast and hard as she can manage. Jester’s voice becomes incoherent shouts and moans as Beau’s now fully formed knot bumps against her. 

Jester tilts her head to the side, baring her neck to Beau as she cries out, “Yes! Beau! Fucking claim me, Beau! Knot me,  _ breed  _ me!”

The rational part of Beau’s brain that would have told her that she _ definitely _ shouldn’t do that being long since shut down for the evening, Beau obliges her, pushing against her until her knot slides inside, sealing them together, and she shudders with release, biting down roughly into Jester’s shoulder. Jester is right behind her, coming with a scream that’s swiftly muffled when Beau feels sharp teeth sink into her skin. 

They lay there like that for several minutes, riding through multiple smaller orgasms as Beau’s cock pulses and Jester’s walls squeeze her tightly, locking her in place, before Beau finally regains enough of her mental faculties to realize what they’ve just done. 

“Fucking, shit. Jester, I’m so sorry, I got carried away and that’s a piss poor fucking excuse, I shouldn’t ha-“

Jester silences her racing thoughts with a deep, passionate kiss, and when she pulls away she has a soft smile and a warm look in her eyes. 

“Shut up, Beau, I  _ told  _ you to do it. I  _ want  _ this.”

Beau can only stare at her. “What. What are you saying, Jester?”

Jester giggles. “I’m saying I want to be _ yours _ , Beau. And I want you to be  _ mine,  _ because I love you  _ so much _ .”

Beau feels like her heart might explode, like there’s just too many emotions inside her and they all need to come out at once. She pulls Jester into a tight embrace, nuzzling her nose against the newly-made mark on Jester’s neck while Jester giggles and hugs her back. 

“I love you, too, Jessie. I’ve loved you so much for so long I just. Are you sure? I’m not exactly premium mate material.”

Jester puts a hand on either side of Beau’s head and places their foreheads together. “Silly Beau, I can't imagine anyone better.”

Beau feels like she’s grinning like an idiot when Jester kisses her again, and they go back and forth for a minute before Jester makes a small noise of discomfort and tries to shift her hips. “So uh, how long does  _ that _ usually last?” she asks, pointing down to where they’re still tied together. 

“Oh, right, fuck, sorry. Probably like, ten or fifteen minutes usually? It should be more comfortable if we sit up, hold on,” Beau says, slowly pulling Jester up with her so that she’s once again resting in her lap. Then Beau realizes with a panic that there’s something else she forgot. 

“Fuck, Jester, the tea!” she says, reaching an arm out towards the now probably cold mug on the table. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to take it before, but if you drink it now then maybe it’ll be quick enough that it won’t take, and…”

Jester catches her wrist with her tail and slowly lowers it back down to her side. “Fuck the tea. I’ve always wanted to be a mama.” She frowns slightly. “I mean, if that’s something that _ you _ want.”

And Beau knows it _ shouldn’t _ be, that it never has been before. But it’s  _ Jester _ , and she can’t stop herself from smiling at the thought of the two of them, together, with a little tiefling or two running around causing chaos. And she _ does _ want it; she wants it so very badly. 

“For you, Jess? Anything.”

——

When they finally emerge around noon the next day, after several more rounds of _ extremely _ enjoyable lovemaking before falling asleep (and one more when they woke up, for good measure), Veth is the first one (both unsurprisingly and unfortunately) to notice the marks on their necks. 

“I knew it! I  _ fucking  _ knew it!” she screeches. “Fjord! You owe me two hundred gold!”

“ _ What _ ? Bullshit, I’m checking first.”

Jester cackles, and Beau blushes furiously and tries to hide her face in her hand when Fjord comes down from the helm. 

“Fucking hell, I didn’t think they’d actually do it,” he grumbles, fishing out some platinum and slapping it into Veth’s upturned palm. 

“You fucking  _ bet  _ on us fucking?” Beau seethes. 

“No, we bet on you  _ mating, _ ” Veth replies smugly. “We all knew you were gonna fuck. All these lonely sons-of-bitches didn’t have any faith though, but me and Yasha? We know true love when we see it. You owe her two hundred, too, Fjord, by the way.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Fjord says, turning to go back to the helm. “Congrats, now go take a bath, you both fucking reek.” 

“You better cut us in on that, Veth, you little shit, or I’ll-“ Jester laughs and holds Beau back as Veth scampers off with her spoils. 

“You can have mine, I don’t really care,” they hear Yasha say as she walks up next to them. She pulls both of them into a massive bear hug. “Congratulations, both of you. I believe you will find much happiness together.”

“Thanks, Yasha,” Jester says. 

Beau weaves her fingers into Jester’s and looks at her with a smile. “You know, I think we  _ definitely  _ will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written smut, hope it wasn’t too terrible


End file.
